The secret's of Uchiha's diary!
by Lori Konosuna
Summary: Kakashi is in the library, searching for a book to read...when he suddenly discovers Sasuke's diary! After that event, a lot of the Uchiha's secrets get discovered...just how will Sasuke stop people from findig out all of his deepest confessions!
1. Kakashi's discovery

**Hi everyone! This story is another random idea of mines… :P**

Snow fell upon the peaceful village of Konoha. Kakashi was looking for a new book to read in the local library. _OOOOhhh…I wonder if the brand-new volume of the Make-out Paradise series is in here… _He thought excitedly to himself. GLEAM! A shiny dark blue book caught his eyes. He instantly grabbed the book and leafed through the pages inside.

_Hmmm…This seems interesting… _Kakashi began to read a segment of the book…

_**Diary,**_

_**Why the heck did Kakashi-sensei give me a diary as a present this year? Either he's going crazy or is mental anyway. I hate being in Team 7. It's no fun being surrounded by a stupid fangirl and a clueless dobe like Naruto. Che… Does the dobe even understand how I feel about him?**_

_**Oh crap. I'm actually starting to tell you my deepest feelings.**_

_**Rot in hell, diary.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha.**_

Shock took over Kakashi's features as he realized that this was Sasuke's diary. He was surprised that the Uchiha actually wrote in it. And most startlingly, was that it seemed like he had a little crush on someone…

_Wow, this is interesting! _And so, the copy ninja slipped the book in his pocket and rushed home.

**I wrote this out of total boredom! I guess I've wanted to do a slight Sasuke's Diary story for ages! :) I hope this was alright for you all to read. Goodnight!**


	2. Denial of fate

**Thank you to sakuraorihimeetc for being first to review! How are you all today? The weather's been really snowy at the moment!**

**Now, please enjoy chapter 2 of **_**the secret's of Uchiha's diary!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**A/N: Oh no…I spelt the word secrets wrong in the title! Gomen! Also, I have to say that this story is set in a time when Sasuke returns to Konoha, so the ninja are 17, 18 or 19! (I REALLY hope that Sasuke returns in the original series as well…)**

Team 7 gathered at Ichiraku Ramen. The sun blared brightly as the birds chirped happily, as the villagers chilled out, most of them having picnics and sunbathing.

"When's Kakashi-sensei going to arrive? I've been waiting here for over an hour, and now I'm starting to get REALLY hungry…" Naruto pouted. Sadly, one of Kakashi's instructions was that they couldn't eat until he arrived.

"Hn." Sasuke sat down, annoyed. He didn't like to be kept waiting…

If only he knew what was holding up the pervy Kakashi-sensei!

**At Kakashi's house…**

Kakashi couldn't stop reading Sasuke's diary. Every page was more intriguing than the last! He tried to snap the book shut, so he could meet his team…but…the diary was so fun to read that he couldn't even tear his eyes away from the page for only a second.

Then he suddenly realized what the time was and started to freak out.

_Oh my…I've made my team wait for a whole 4 HOURS! __It's t__ime to meet them__ once again__.__.__. _He sighed at the book. It seemed like he'd have to return it to the Uchiha.

_What a shame…_ He thought to himself sadly, as he went up into a puff of smoke.

**Back at Ichiraku's!**

Sasuke was just about to leave until a puff of smoke blocked his path.

"Kakashi-sensei…" He sighed, annoyed.

"Yo. What's up, team?" Kakashi waved at them with his free hand.

"SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura leapt up from their seats and pointed an accusing finger at their sensei.

_I thought that habit had died out… _Kakashi smiled at them all. "Sorry, I got diverted as I was walking through the path of life…"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! Don't lie to me! You're so obvious!" Naruto screeched.

"Che…" It seemed like Sasuke agreed with Naruto for once.

"Yeah! That's SOOO true!" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright…you guys win. Oh yeah, Sasuke, I found something that belongs to you." Kakashi handed out the diary for Sasuke to take. "Be careful where you leave it; as it could end up leading to a LOT of secrets being revealed." He added quietly, so then only Sasuke could hear.

"Hn…It's not mines…" Sasuke mumbled, as he strolled off, leaving them behind.

As soon as Sasuke was out of earshot, Kakashi asked, "What's up with him lately?"

"I dunno…" Naruto looked crestfallen. Recently, Sasuke had been more distant than usual.

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't worry! I'll hand the diary to Sasuke for you! He does like me, after all!" Sakura happily volunteered.

"Sure… bye then, everyone!" Kakashi handed the diary to Sakura and walked away, too.

"Bye!" Sakura happily skipped off in the direction that Sasuke had left.

"Hey…they left me again!" Naruto felt dejected. How much longer would his team act this way?

As Sakura jogged towards her dream boy, she couldn't help but peer into his diary. But as soon as she began to read it, her face expression suddenly contorted into shock. _Oh my gosh…this can't be true! _Sakura's brain thought. She wished she hadn't even touched the diary, let alone read it…

**I'm so sorry, this chapter kind of failed… Have a good weekend everyone!:) **

**Lori Konosuna! :)**


	3. Sakura's anger

**Yay! I got another follow! I'm sorry I couldn't update over the weekend! My internet stopped working for 6 DAYS! But I'm happy today, as it's a Friday! WHOOT!Whoopee! **

**A/N: Please enjoy Chapter 3 of **_**the secrets of Uchiha's diary**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, I'd make it really weird!**

Sakura hurried to her destination, her heart rate increasing with every step. _Oh gosh! I can't believe that MY Sasuke fancies that loser! _Her inner self screamed. Oh, she was more than ready to punch Sasuke's love interest into the ground. But, firstly she needed to consult the Uchiha about this…this so-called DIARY of his.

Spotted sitting in the tree was her target. Sakura sprinted towards him and yelled, "SASUKE-KUN! COME DOWN HERE AT ONCE!"

Surprisingly shocked by the tone of voice that Sakura used, Sasuke attempted to swing himself out of the tree, but in turn ended up falling out of it.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled, angry and annoyed.

Sakura sighed. It was just her luck to wake up the Uchiha during his beauty sleep. "LOOK AT THIS!" She thrust the book in his face.

Sasuke's eyes started to adjust to the writing and actually started to read it. The book said:

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Why the hell am I writing in this stupid waste of a book once again? Today was my birthday. It sucked. Many of my fangirls were stalking me throughout the whole day and ruining my house with trashy pink cards. Then my team annoyed me even more by giving me a hug and a birthday spar as presents. Man, Sakura and Naruto are so idiotic. If Naruto wanted to give me a worthwhile present, it should've been a kiss…or something better…**_

_**Oh crap. I did NOT just write that.**_

_**I hope you get burnt,**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha.**_

Sasuke's eyes widened as he caught sight of what he had just written. _Oh no…_ He panicked. It seemed like he forgot to burn his stupid diary!

"Give me that." Sasuke shot Sakura a nasty glare.

"I won't! Not until you tell me if you like Naruto or not!"

"…" Sasuke frowned. It seemed like he had no choice. "I like him…so what?"

Sakura screamed suddenly and ran with all her might. She was extremely angry and annoyed that Sasuke was finally in love, but not with her!

_Uchiha…I'm gonna shame you in front of the WHOLE of Konoha and make Naruto hate you! You idiot! _Sakura thought. She was going to ruin Sasuke's life. Now, all she needed to do was find out how.

**Whoa…I ended up making Sakura kind of mean! I hope this chapter was of a good enough standard. What will happen next? Will Sasuke be able to stop Naruto from**** finding out his deepest secret?! Read on to find out!**


	4. Plotting and devising

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update of '**_**The **__**secret's**__** of Uchiha's diary!' **_**My only excuse is that I've been a bit busy lately…but I'm happy to see it's doing so well! Thanks, everyone!**

The clock struck 9 in the Haruno household. Sakura was deviously plotting her new strategies in her creepy pink lair.

Sakura screamed in frustration as she tried to make a plan to ruin Sasuke's life. But she couldn't. _Argh! This is what I deserve for fangirling him for such a LONG time! How am I going to upset him if I still like him…? _She sighed deeply. If only she had the help of someone else…And then it all slotted into place. She didn't need any help; to destroy Sasuke's life all she needed to do was show her fellow fangirls his diary! And then, on Valentine's Day…all will be revealed!

"Heeheehee, you better beware, Uchiha because Sakura here is gonna shame you in front of the WHOLE of Konoha! HEEHEEEHEEH!" She yelled menacingly as she jotted all of her notes into her fluffy pink diary which was full of intricate writings and thoughts.** (****(****A/N: it's****probably ****full of ****dirty*****cough*fantasies*cough*****!****!)****)**

Chirp chirp! The birds sung for the arrival of the sun. A soft blow of warm air blew the curtains on Naruto's windows, letting bright rays of sunshine glow on his face. The blonde was having a good sleep, as drool was leaking out of his mouth. "Sakura-channnnnnn…." He mumbled as he slept!

BANG! A heavy thud suddenly sent the Uzumaki leaping out of bed. "Ehhhh?!" He yelped, as a heavy package fell on the end of his bed. Cautiously, he approached the package as if it was an alien, slowly sidestepping around it, a kunai in his hand. _W-what is that THING? _He thought to himself incredulously. It was covered in newspaper and had many bumps on it.

Naruto covered his eyes as he began to uncover the package…

**Sorry this chapter is so short! It's just that I have to update my other fics today, also! I wonder what's inside the present? Goodbye everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Surprises in Konoha!

**Sorry, everyone! I haven't updated this story in weeks! Anyway, this is the final chapter of ****'**_**The secret's of Uchiha'**__**s diary!' **_ **Please ****e****njoy**** this****, everyone!**

Nervously, Naruto hesitantly opened the package placed underneath him. Inside was a bouquet of sparkling roses and a cute, homemade pink note. _Whoa! When did I get THIS popular with the ladies?! _Naruto smirked happily to himself. Maybe he was finally starting to get as popular as Sasuke Uchiha! _Okay…maybe I'm starting to get delusional! Stop rambling, Naruto! Just have a look at the letter… _He willed himself to open the note. Inside of it, it said:

_**Dear Naruto,**_

_**I have an important confession to make! Please come to the 'Love shout-out contest' in our village tonight at 6pm!**_

_**Anonymous**_

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as something extremely smart registered in his head. The note was in Sakura's handwriting! "Yatta! It seems like she fancies me!" Naruto thrust one fist into the air with extra enthusiasm and cheer.

Sasuke sat on a branch outside of Naruto's house, analyzing the dobe's movements just in case Sakura did something fishy. He let out a sigh of relief; it seemed as if his day wouldn't be disturbed.

"If I was you, I wouldn't be getting relieved so fast." Sakura snarled at the branch Sasuke was resting upon. _How did she realize that I was up on that branch? _Sasuke wondered, eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, right. As if you could do anything." Sasuke shot a cutting glare at Sakura, making her die a little inside.

"Actually, I have!" She leapt up onto his branch and returned his glare with a fresh smile. "Come to the '_Love shout-out' _contest tonight and you'll see just how capable I really am!"

"Such big talk you have." Sasuke growled.

"It's not just talk. I'll ruin your life and make the person you love the most hate you! See ya soon, Uchiha!" Sakura waved at him as she hopped towards their training area for the day.

_What an idiot… _Sasuke stared after the now evil girl, bitterness in his expression.

**In the afternoon…**

"HEY, EVERYONE! Sorry I'm late!" Naruto rushed towards Sasuke and Sakura, grass blades moving with the speed of his run. "OOPS!" Naruto's foot got wedged in between a rock. He was going to fall…

"Dobe." Sasuke caught the falling Naruto in his arms. "Only you could possibly be that stupid.."

Sakura's ears perked up at Sasuke's sudden use of words. She lifted up her head in surprise at the sight in front of her. _NOO! Naruto's blushing!_ Sakura was shocked; did Naruto have feelings for him?

"Thanks, Sasu-teme! L-let me go, you're kind of squeezing me a bit!" Naruto squawked, as a slight blush appeared on his face. _Why do I feel so odd? _He thought. _Is this what I think it is…whatever it is!?_

And so, for the rest of the training session, the atmosphere between the three ninja was tense and confused…

**At the shout-out contest, three hours later!**

Sakura stood behind stage, nerves tugging at her stomach. Everybody at the contest had been so light-hearted and full of love. Now she was going to turn such an atmosphere into a negative one full of hate!

"Alright, Sakura! You know what you've gotta do! Time to go!" She helped herself onto the stage, to be hit with rounds of applause. Sakura slightly smiled at the crowd; but when she caught eyes with the worried look on Sasuke's face it broke into a full-on grin.

_Haha…Enjoy your last happy day, Sasuke! _Sakura evilly smiled. She then motioned for the crowd to be quiet and started to speak.

"You're all probably thinking I'm here to profess my deepest feelings to Sasuke. Well, you'll all be surprised to know that I'm actually confessing to someone in Sasuke's place!" She shouted over the microphone. Many gasps then broke across the audience as they began to discuss who could be a good candidate to go out with the Uchiha. Sakura piped up again. "Sasuke is, in fact, in love with another boy!" She cackled menacingly. "And here is my proof!" She showed his diary to everybody, who had flabbergasted emotions written over their faces. And so, with a new sense of accomplishment, she read out a passage from his diary:

"_**Dear diary, I have been feeling odd recently. I think it's because I'm in love…with that dobe, Naruto…" **_Sakura grinned excitedly as she saw how taken aback Naruto looked. "And, so, now you see! Sasuke is gay for Naruto!" She finished, startling the audience some more.

"The Ice Princess is finally in love with someone! Good job, Naruto!" A boy (probably Kiba) yelled, causing the audience to suddenly break into wild cheering, clapping and fangirly screams of "OMG! Sasuke and Naruto are SOOO CUTE TOGETHER!" and, "Yay! I love yaoi!" Sprinkles of glitter than rained down on the cheering audience as the congratulated the stoic Uchiha for finally falling in love.

The only thing Sakura could do was fall to the ground in depression. She had lost against Sasuke. Because of her actions, people just seemed to love him even more!

Later on, the audience all shuffled away, and there was only a few passers-by loitering around. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. Now that the worst was over, all he needed to do was find that dobe.

"Sasuke…" Naruto tapped his shoulder. "Is it true you're in love…with me?" He queried the Uchiha.

"Yes, dobe. Believe it." Anxiety tore at his heart. Was he going to get rejected?

"Ehhhhh? Seriously!?" Naruto's eyes popped out of his head. _WHAT THE HELLL! _His inner self screamed in shock.

Naruto Uzumaki had just been confessed to. By Sasuke Uchiha himself!

**~Owari~**

**I hope you enjoyed the end of my story! Soon, I'll put up the credits thanking you all for your wonderful support! I need to go now, SO ENJOY YOURSELVES! ONE DAY, I MIGHT ADD AN EPILOUGE! See you, love you all!**

**Sasuke: Dobe…you're such an idiot.**

**Naruto: When did Sasuke turn gay?**

**I think those two would make a smexy couple (LOL)!**


	6. Epilogue and credits!

**Hi everyone! This chapter is the epilogue and credits for **_**The secret's of Uchiha's diary**_**! I was shocked. 5 REVIEWS! Thanks, everyone! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Note: I didn't mean to make Sakura evil…it just happened!**

~Epilogue~

Naruto hurriedly rushed to Ichiraku Ramen. He was late! By a WHOLE half hour, as well! Sasuke was _so_ going to kill him for this! _That teme…I bet he's smirking at how late I am! _Naruto finally arrived at his favorite restaurant and plunked down on the closest seat. In one quick move, he turned to face the Uchiha and blurted, "Sorry I'm so late!"

"You better be sorry dobe." Sasuke gave Naruto the traditional Uchiha smirk. "But I'll find a way for you to pay me back." _That dobe's always so cute…even when he's late!_

"Teme! I won't be paying you back in any sort of way!" Naruto huffed, annoyed.

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke leaned in towards a now blushing Naruto.

"T-teme…you're too close!" Naruto shuffled back slightly. _Sasuke can be so damn scary sometimes!_ Naruto shuddered, feeling cornered and surprised. When did Sasuke become more open?

"AHEM!" Teuchi, the owner of the store yelled. "You two lovebirds order up already!"

"Hehe. Sorry…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. Sasuke just 'Hn'ed at Teuchi, slightly upset that he ruined his chances of kissing the dobe. "Well! I want miso ramen, please!" Naruto bellowed, banging his hands on the table for absolutely no reason.

"How about you, Uchiha-san?" Teuchi smiled warmly at the two.

"I'll just share his bowl." Sasuke sneered, while staring at Naruto intently. Didn't he know that it was rude to not to give the person you were talking to some eye contact?

"No! Sasu-teme will have his OWN bowl of ramen!" Naruto whacked Sasuke over the head with his chopsticks.

"Awww, please don't be like that, Naruto-_Chan_…" Sasuke whispered into the poor boy's ear. In a flash, Sasuke was punched high into the sky by Naruto. "YOU DAMN PERVERT! SICKO!" Naruto screamed, as Sasuke shot so far, that he became a twinkle in the sky.

"And they went blasting off again…"Teuchi randomly decided to quote a line from Pokémon…

"…" Naruto sighed. What a first date this was!

**End of epilogue! Lol, it was kind of odd…but I hope you liked it! Anyway, onto the credits! **

**The secret's of Uchiha's diary! Credits time!**

**Reviewers: ****April Catastrophe, Izaranna, Sakuraorihimeetc, Opnbf and bluewalrq!**

**Favorites: ****s****akuraorihimeetc****, ****Tsuki'sLullaby****, ****Opnbf****, ****Loki Tricks**** and ****April Catastrophe**

**Followers:****April Catastrophe, GlitterSneezingPandas, Loki Tricks, SadieA1, Tsuki'sLullaby, liko121, sakuraorihimeetc and ****thelastshanghai****!**

**Lastly but most importantly, thank you to all my viewers and visitors! This has been a long and worthwhile journey! Love you all! And please still review!**

**Lori Konosuna x**

**P.s. Check out my other story called Chibi-San!**


End file.
